Question: Order the expressions from least to greatest. $3^2$ $2^3-2^1$ $2^1+3^1$
Let's simplify ${2^1+3^1}$. $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}{2^1+3^1} \\ &={2+3} \\ & = 5 \end{aligned}$ Now let's simplify ${{2^3}-{2^1}}$. $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}{2^3-2^1} \\ &={8-2} \\ & = 6 \end{aligned}$ And finally, $3^2}=3\cdot3 = D9$. Now we can order the expressions. $5<6<D9$ So, ${2^1+3^1}<{2^3-2^1}<3^2}$. The expressions from least to greatest are: $2^1+3^1$ $2^3-2^1$ $3^2$